Wo Ai Ni
by babyWonkyu87
Summary: Choi Siwon yang hanya menganggap Cho Kyuhyun sebagai 'adiknya' sendiri, tapi bukankah status 'kakak-adik' akan sangat menyakitkan ketika cinta perlahan-lahan muncul di dalamnya? WONKYU, ANTIS NOT ALLOWED


WO AI NI

Character: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Summary: Choi Siwon yang hanya menganggap Cho Kyuhyun sebagai 'adiknya' sendiri, tapi bukankah status 'kakak-adik' akan sangat menyakitkan ketika cinta perlahan-lahan muncul di dalamnya?

Warning : Yaoi, Angst, Don't read it if you're WonKyu Antis.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kali Siwon menginjak kan kakinya di Korea Selatan, walaupun ia orang Korea ia tinggal selama 19 tahun di Cina. Karena itu bahasa Koreanya sangat payah, ia hanya tau '_annyeonghaseo_' , '_Kamsahamnida_' '_hyung_' '_dongsaeng_' dan kata-kata Korea yang umum lainnya. Sekarang ia berada dibandara Incheon, ia berjalan-jalan untuk mencari taxi yang supirnya bisa berbahasa Mandarin atau setidaknya berbahasa Inggris.

Siwon mengambil handphonenya, dan 'damn it' handphone nya adalah handphone yang hanya bisa digunakan di Cina sedangkan ia sekarang sedang berada di Korea karena itu ia tidak bisa mengakses Google Translate.

_BRUKK_

"_Duìbùq__ǐ_ …" ucap Siwon menggunakan bahasa Mandarin sembari membungkukan badannya.

"kau orang Cina?" tanya seseorang yang Siwon tabrak menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang cukup bagus. Siwon menatap lelaki yang ditabraknya, dan memberikan anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Jika kau berasal dari Cina juga dan tidak bisa berbahasa Korea juga, sebaiknya jangan meminta bantuanku karena nasib kita sama…" jawaban Siwon cukup membuat lelaki manis ini tertawa. Siwon tertegun 'bagaimana bisa ada lelaki semanis dan seimut dia?' Tanya siwon dalam batinnya.

"bukan, aku orang Korea dan aku bisa sedikit berbahasa mandarin." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon.

"namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun…" Siwon menyambut uluran tanggan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati.

"aku Siwon, Choi Siwon.." Kyuhyun menggerutkan dahinya heran, bukankah Siwon orang Cina?

"emm… Bukankah kau orang Cina?" tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon mengibaskan tangannya.

"aku orang Korea tapi selama 19 tahun ini aku tinggal di Cina karena urusan kantor orang tuaku…" jelas Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"tapi kau sedikit-sedikit bisa berbahasa Korea kan?" tanya Kyuhyun –lagi-

"sedikit sekali…" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah Siwon-_ssi_, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Siwon tersenyum sumringah.

"you're my angel, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke apartement Tropical?" pinta Siwon.

Setelah lama berbasa-basi Kyuhyun akhirnya mengantarkan Siwon ke apartement yang akan ditinggalinya, hanya beberapa menit hubungan Siwon-Kyuhyun sudah dekat, bahkan mereka sudah membuamg embel-embel '_ssi_' dan menggantinya dengan 'Siwonnie-_hyung_ dan Kyunnie'.

"sampai…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_gomawo_ Kyunnie, kau baik sekali…" puji Siwon sembari membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri terdiam, kaget karena sikap Siwon padannya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Siwon? Tidak mungkin, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu tapi mengapa hanya dengan sebuah belaian dirambut dapat membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kyunnie, ayoo!" Siwon berteriak cukup keras, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia buru-buru berlari menghampiri Siwon yang khawatir dengannya.

"kau baik-baik saja kan Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon khawatir, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon menghela nafas lega.

"kukira _dongsaeng_-ku yang satu ini tiba-tiba sakit…" ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyeri pada hatinya.

"_dongsaeng_?"

"kenapa? Kau sudah kuanggap _dongsaeng_ku sendiri Kyunnie, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon.

"tentu _hyung_…" jawab Kyuhyun yang tentu saja bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tau, untuk saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memendam perasaannya ia tidak mau mengecewakan Siwon. Ia tidak mau Siwon tau kalau Ia sebenarnya mencintai Siwon yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'adik'

**TBC**

Lohaa~_ Chingudeul_

Aku kembali membawa FF WonKyu yang aneh bin ajaib (?) untuk FF yang dulu saya hapus karena banyak alasan. Semoga gak ada antis WONKYU yang baca cerita ini, males ribut… gomawo, review pleaseee~


End file.
